Lo peor eres tu
by Roronoa Szayel
Summary: ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había empezado todo eso? Hump, ya lo había olvidado, o poco le importaba, lo cual es lo mismo. A Roronoa Zoro simplemente no le importaba, el porqué ni él para que. "Los celos, la mejor medicina para darse cuenta de a quien se ama realmente". ZoLu Fluff


** PEOR ERES TU.-**

**Notas: **La historia es algo revoltosa, los personajes estan algo fuera de serie, pero tengo una escusa (Y bueno, creo que es valida), Resulta que: La termine, la pase a mi USB, mi USB se me perdió, la encontré, se me borro, la transcribí y se me volvió a borrar, asi que espero y no quede tan mal.

**Advertencia: **Yaoi. ¡Digamos que Si se usan teléfonos! (Ya verán porque digo esto) y perdón por las faltas de ortografia que me a faltado tiempo.

**Dedicada a: **Zhena HiK Espero y la disfrutes, y prometo escribirte otra para recompensarte esta.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ZHENA!_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había empezado todo eso? Hump, ya lo había olvidado, o poco le importaba, lo cual es lo mismo. A Roronoa Zoro simplemente no le importaba, el porqué ni él para que. Simplemente había pasado de repente. Ambos eran piratas e integrantes de Los sombrero de Paja, eso tenían en común. Pero el era espadachín y era mayor que el. El pelinegro era solamente un crio. Quizás por eso contrastaban, sus formas de ser muy distintas.

El había crecido en el mundo del vandalismo, de las peleas y riñas. Era ególatra, malicioso e insoportable. En cambio Mugiwara No Luffy había crecido en un ambiente por decirlo normal, aun con peleas pero siempre feliz. ¿Entonces porque habían terminado juntos?

En estos momentos el de ojos esmeralda amenazaba con romper la manga de aquel kimono verde, que usaba desde hace algún tiempo muy seguido. Tenía que hacer algo o definitivamente perdería al chico. Por qué? Porque al idiota, por enésima vez se le había olvidado que tenían una cita en la plaza del parque de la isla en la que se habían detenido ya hace un par de días. Es que… era tan difícil. Se habia acostumbrado a solo llamarle y punto. Pero desde regresaron, Zoro de Kuraigana Island y Luffy de con Rayleigh, todo se les complicaba.

De ahí eran llamadas, casi siempre del peli-negro, pues Zoro no entendía muy bien ese tipo de cosas, el espadachín no hablaba mucho, por eso era capaz de escuchar todo lo que decía sin parar Mugiwara.

Simplemente asentía y contaba que se había enfrentado contra los monos de esa isla en la que vivía y que casi perdía la vida por un mal paso al momento en que Mihawk cruzo la espada y lanzo un ataque a pleno viento, para luego recibir una buena dosis de regaños de su parte. Le parecía realmente tierno que quisiera protegerlo, pero era él y su orgullo. Ósea, que cerraba la boca y soltaba algo como "No intentes hacerte mi mama…". El chico solamente bufaba y reía simpatizado por sus palabras.

Lo entendía, podía verlo. Rorornoa era amargo porque nunca nadie había estado ahí para abrazarlo cuando era menor, los problemas que tuvo en su infancia eran importantes , solo le habían llenado la cabeza de ideas sobre grandeza y superioridad. Ya no importaba, más vale tarde que nunca, ahí estaba el para darle el cariño que no recibió de pequeño, tal vez no el mismo que el paternal, pero si el suficiente para hacer cálido a su corazón, y de paso el propio.

Aunque a veces su agrio actuar lastimaba, Luffy era demasiado comunicativo, por lo que se lo hacía saber al instante, y este se disculpaba, soltando una de sus irónicas frases. Fingía seguir molesto, pero si lo viese, allá en la casa en donde se quedaba con Rayleigh, el sonreía largamente, jugando con el cable del teléfono. Casi 2 años así, largas conversaciones de quizás horas, hasta que a uno de los dos les gritaban que ya estaba bueno de tanta platica. Luffy decía que lo amaba y que le mandaba un beso, con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, el otro solo chasqueaba la lengua y con ego le recordaba, que ya sabía que era irresistible, luego colgaba y tras unos segundos más el pelinegro hacia lo mismo.

A distancia solían ser tan felices, aun cuando de repente expresaran que deseaban verse, abrazarse, hasta darse un pequeño beso en los labios cuando menos. Entonces porque ahora nada funcionaba?

Las pocas veces que podían verse, todo lucia frío, Luffy se ponía nervioso por su presencia y se callaba. Molesto, el otro hacia lo mismo, apenas y se dirigían la palabra; porque cuando casi medio planeta los separaba podían comunicarse y ahora no? Todo era tan confuso… El mayor pensaba que había que olvidarlo, que tal vez así iba a ser. El menor solo apretaba los puños pensando en la forma en que podía derrumbar esa pirámide de silencio.

De vez en cuando Luffy se quejaba de su actitud, que ya no iba a sus citas, o que ponía otras cosas primero que él, Zoro tenía un orgullo que le impedía dar explicaciones, por lo cual su molestia se hacía más y más grande. Hasta que con un beso en los labios se calmaba y ese lindo sonrojo adornaba levemente sus mejillas de nuevo. -Tierno…-

Había intentado comportarse justo como quería el otro, sin que lo notase, trataba de ser atento y de responder con algo decente a lo que le decía o explicaba pero simplemente no se le daba. Decía una o dos frases y volvía a ser el mismo. Luffy lo notaba, y le gustaba que lo tratara así de vez en cuando, pero no era lo mismo.

Después de todo, no quería cambiar en nada a ese chico, ni su carácter, ni su ironía, ni siquiera ese cabello verdoso que ahora cubría hasta poco debajo de sus orejas.

-Porque no te cortas el cabello como lo tenias antes? -había comentado alguna vez el menor.

Zoro no contestaba y solo sonreía.

Pero ahora, ese mismo chico que lo hacia reír ahora hacia que tuviera ganas de darse de topes con el poste del barco, aun cuando todos en el barco se le quedaran viendo con una gran gota.

Esa misma noche el Sunny Go habia llegado a una pequeña y hermosa isla. Tenía que resolver el problema, Mugiwara había gritado que prefería irse a pasar la noche a otro lugar a que estar con él. Había estado tan distraído que había tropezado y su pie estaba hinchado, de ahí que estuviera en el barco junto a Chopper, además de estar triste una mueca de coraje e impotencia se notaba en su rostro.

El espadachín y el capitán tenían demasiados problemas y por poner en alto las prioridades que tenían cuando estaban lejos, ahora que estaban tan cerca les era imposible entenderse. Incluso ahora había empezado a morder su manga, mostrando sus agudos colmillos. Estaba muriendo de celos además de todo. Después de darle una gritada que prefería olvidar, el chico hiperactivo, tan campante y oportuno como siempre, había avisado a todos los Mugiwara que iba a salir con X chico por la tarde y que no podría venir a la cena esta vez.

Zoro no era dulce. Tampoco era tierno... ¿que podía hacer para arreglar entonces todo este alboroto? Si hablamos sinceramente, tampoco era romántico ni detallista, sabía que el otro soñaba con un príncipe azul, uno que él no podía ser. A veces le hubiera gustado eliminar de lleno ese orgullo que lo hacía estar separado de su amado, pero no podía, no podía eliminar su naturaleza de un día para otro.

¿Y qué tal si esperaba que fuera el peli negro quien se disculpara? Claro, así todo podría arreglarse y el no tendría problemas. Pero… que tal si no lo hacía y de verdad lo dejaba? Tenía que admitir que tenía miedo de ello. Si, por más increíble que sonora, tenía miedo de ser abandonado por el capitán de la tripulación. Joder. No debió ser tan insensible con él. Era tonto, tarado, estúpido, idiota, imbécil y todos las demás palabras que le dijeran la escoria que representaba.

Luffy, Luffy, nada podía quitarlo de su cabeza, ni siquiera los gritos ensordecedores que pegaban Usopp, Fraky y Chopper, en especial cierta peli roja, que de vez en cuando perseguía a los tres antes mencionados. Sanji le había dado una botella de agua por el calor que hacia en esa isla, puesto que era una de verano, pero no lo noto, tampoco el reproche de Nami, por no estar poniendole atencion y por llevar ese kimono tan largo aun con el sol dándoles de lleno. Nami pensó que este iba a defenderse, probablemente alegando algo sobre su -muy corta- ropa, pero al parecer no lo hizo. Se quedo callado, reposando la cabeza en sus puños, a la vez que sus codos hacían lo mismo en sus piernas, mientras miraba al vacío, como si retrasado fuese.

¿Donde estaría ahora? ¿Estaba divirtiéndose? ¿Estaba paseando como si nada pasara? ¿Lo recordaría? Eso esperaba… pues ese sentimiento de inferioridad y de ser patético lo invadía porque, si buscaba una solución estaba pensando en él, y si trataba de no hacerlo, de nuevo estaba ahí, dándole la espalda fríamente. No hacía falta verle a los ojos para saber que estaba realmente molesto con él.

Era bueno verlo al fin con coraje fuera de las batallas.

Se estiro levemente hacia atrás mientras daba un largo suspiro. Ahora Chopper revisaba su pie por enésima vez. No era nada de que preocuparse, la hinchazón había bajado, y solo quedaba el golpe marcado con un leve carmín. Si no entrenaba para mañana en la mañana -Aunque los mas obvio seria que ignoraría a Chopper- estaría en perfectas condiciones y podría seguir con el entrenamiento rutinario. El pequeño Doctor le recordó varias veces que enserio no debía hacer esfuerzo físico, o podría irle mal. El asentía sin estar completamente consciente de lo que le decían.

Camino un largo rato, paso a varios lugares, tratando de darse ideas, pero ninguna le parecía la apropiada. O no era muy de él, era muy ridícula, era muy simple, o era demasiado complicada. Nada iba a funcionar. Tenía que resignarse a perder a Luffy…

Olvídenlo, ese chico era suyo nada más. De cualquier modo el tenía que encontrar la solución. Y que fuera pronto, o ese tarado de _Nosequien_ podría hacer que se confundiera su pequeno.

Se paro en la fuente que estaba en medio del parque de aquella isla, y vio su reflejo, en lo que ahora se había convertido, el antiguo Zoro se habría reído en sus narices sin importarle. Su semblante era mucho más blando y ya no tenía el ceño tan fruncido. La intimidación que daban sus ojos ahora se veía impedida por un suave toque de comprensión. Su apariencia rebelde ya no era tan notoria y su porte levemente inclinado lo hacía ver des animado. Sin darse cuenta había cambiado por completo, todo por ser merecedor del cariño del Capitán.

Suspiro por enésima vez en la tarde y se sentó en la orilla del monumento que caracterizaba al pueblo en el que se habían quedado a abastecerse, viendo las cosas que llevaba en las manos, ¿como se le había ocurrido a alguien como él comprarlas? Una mejor pregunta, ¿como se había visto alguien como él al comprarlas? Maldito Luffy, todo lo que hacía por tenerlo cerca, y este ahora estaba feliz de la vida paseando con el desconocido chico.

Hablando del rey de Roma, su voz llego hasta sus oídos. Lo busco algo desesperado, estaba del otro lado, sentado junto a un muchacho de ojos chocolate que haciendo millón y medio de ademanes ridículos le hablaba sobre el trabajo que el hacia, sobre en donde estudiaba, su color favorito, y en completa Summary... Su vida entera con un solo ademán.

El que verdaderamente le importaba lamia un helado de vainilla con cierta melancolía en su semblante, y asentía con frases cortas y concisas al otro chico. El otro más ciego que cualquiera solo seguía hablando sin notar su tristeza. Algo dentro de Zoro dio un salto, algo más se removió con amargura. Estaba feliz de no ser el único preocupado por la situación, pero molesto consigo mismo por la infelicidad y amargura de Mugiwara.

Algo de helado, derretido lentamente por los últimos tintes del atardecer se embarro en la mejilla de Luffy, muy cerca de su boca. Se sentía un stalker al estar observando escondido por el agua, pero también le daba igual. El chico con el que se encontraba se dio dos segundos para mirarlo y noto la mancha, se acerco hasta el, muy, muy cerca, para desgracia del espadachín, y la limpio con simpatía. Joo, no le molestaba tanto su cercanía o su desfachatez… lo que le molestaba era que Luffy no hacía nada para quitárselo de enfrente!

Bufo molesto, y antes de que su cerebro le ordenara algo a su cuerpo, ya se encontraba jalando del brazo al peli-negro, quien no sabía ni de donde había salido su captor. El otro chico solo grito que se verían después y siguió comiendo su helado, como si lo mas natural de este mundo fuera llevarse a alguien sin previo aviso casi arrastrando. Pero aun así, se dejo hacer. Sabía que estaba molesto, pero no se lo diría, pues heriría su orgullo. Sabía que era algo importante, si no, no se hubiese atrevido a hablarle. Mucho menos a halarlo de esa manera a quien sabe dónde.

Prácticamente lo azoto contra la pared de aquel callejón, que ahora lucia oscuro, pues la noche había caído en medio de la caminata

-¿Porque estaban tan cerca?- soltó reprimiendo su ira.

-No estábamos haciendo nada malo… malo es espiar a tu novio cuando está enojado…- le reprendió de una manera infantil e inflando los morritos.

-Luffy, no es juego- lo tomo por la barbilla y deposito un suave beso en sus labios. – ¿Te hizo algo?

-Solo tomamos un helado…- aclaro desviando la mirada con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Sigues molesto conmigo no es así?- el menor asintió con lentitud, sin dignarse a verlo a los ojos.

Vio el suelo mordiendo sus labios con impotencia, solo por un segundo, querido orgullo, aléjate de ahí… -Entiende… no es que te haya olvidado… simplemente se presento otra cosa…

-Siempre se te presentan cosas, - fue interrumpido por los ojos jade, que relucían en tan perfecto escenario.

-Si, pero tú también lo haces. Ahora mismo estabas con ese chico que justamente acabas de conocer, y no es la primera vez que esto sucede…- tenía que admitirlo, si lo hacía y con cierta frecuencia.

-Escúchame Luffy… -pidió con una voz extrañamente débil –Se que soy un insensible y sé que no te merezco pero…- sus brazos rodearon al más bajo y por primera vez desde que se conocían le regalaban un abrazo tierno y sobre-protector mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojizo –Te necesito conmigo, no quiero que te vayas… nunca…- cerro sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño. –Te amo Luffy, y no me pidas repetirlo, porque no lo hare.

Luffy estaba maravillado, asombrado, al fin esas palabras que siempre se encontraban revoloteando por ahí habían salido de la boca del otro, con cierta ternura y benevolencia. Sonrió, sonrió ampliamente, se separo un poco y tomo su mejilla, viéndole a los ojos. –Lo sé, soy irresistible…- se burlo, justo como él lo hacía.

No tuvo más remedio que sonreír, pues se lo merecía. Acerco al rostro del otro algo que no había notado que tenía en sus manos. Era una preciosa rosa blanca, abierta en todo su esplendor, envuelta en un papel cristalino con toques rosa por el contorno, y para sujetarlo tenia un hermoso listón roja fuiccia arrugado y con curvitas, y de este colgaba una linda tarjetita rosa pastel en la cual estaba escrito: I Love you, Luffy; con una bonita letra de molde, probablemente del vendedor y no de Zoro. La tomo con sorpresa, nunca se habría esperado eso. Río algo apenado y la entrelazo con sus dedos, para luego pasar sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, viéndole retadoramente a los ojos.

Zoro sonrió con sorna y tomándole por la cintura volvió a juntar sus labios, pero este beso era lascivo, era un beso que jugaba con la resistencia de sus pulmones, recorriendo las bocas de ambos sin pena alguna, como si aquella barrera que los separaba se hubiera roto con tan solo tres palabras.

-¿Que te parece…- sugirió Zoro, acercándose al oído del otro, que jadeaba tratando de recuperar oxigeno –Si seguimos esta conversación en nuestro camarote…?- su aliento hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Luffy, un placentero escalofrió.

-Zoro es de lo peor…- murmuro con una sonrisa, aceptando implícitamente. Tomándolo de la mano para empezar a caminar, el chico sonrió aun más ególatra que antes y sin mucho más que hacer allí, susurro solo para el Capitán.

"piénsalo, puede que yo sea lo mejor de lo peor que has conocido"

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_**¿Que os pareció? **_

_**¿Os a gustado?**_

_**Sabéis que cuando alguien te deja un review a nosotros los escritores nos hace sentir algo bonito en nuestro pecho, ahora digadme; ¿Os e convencido de dejarme un review? xD**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**y ahora si, adiós, que hoy es la graduación de mi hermano y no me la puedo perder por nada! xD**_


End file.
